This invention relates generally to edge guards of the type which are applied to swinging closures in automotive vehicles. More specifically, it relates to an improved edge guard and method for de-emphasizing the gap which exists between the door edge onto which the edge guard is installed and an adjacent portion of the vehicle body.
In the case of an automobile door, it is desirable to install an edge guard along the trailing edge thereof. The edge guard provides both decorative and protective functions. In regard to the protective function it is the purpose of the door edge guard to prevent the door edge from being damaged when the door is swung open against an object in the path of travel of the swinging door. Without door edge guards the painted door edges are subject to chipping, marring, and consequent adverse effects such as rusting and corrosion. This leads to unsightly appearance detracting from the value of the vehicle.
Applicant's efforts in the field of door edge guards are documented by a number of issued and pending United States patents. One important improvement invented by applicant comprises an insulated edge guard in which an insulating material, such as a plastic for example, is applied to a metal edge guard channel. The plastic serves to protectively insulate the metal of the edge guard channel from the metal of the door. In so doing it minimizes the possibility of electro-chemical action occurring between the two metals. Such electro-chemical action gives rise to deterioration, rusting, etc., and is undesirable.
Applicant has also pointed out the advantage of having self-retaining edge guards. For certain usages self-retention is a desirable attribute in an edge guard because it means that no additional procedures are required in order to install an edge guard on a door. Moreover it does not require the use of additional attaching parts, fasteners, or adhesives. A self-retaining metal edge guard applies the self-retention force via the legs of the metal U-shaped channel which bear against opposite sides of the door edge on which the edge guard is installed. One of applicant's inventions relates to the provision of insulating material (i.e. plastic, and or rubber, and/or any other insulating material presently or hereafter known) between the points at which the self-retention force is applied.
Other of applicant's inventions relate to the use of plastic or other insulating material on the exterior and/ or interior or any combination thereof on the U-shaped channel.
Reference is made to the following issued patents of applicant:
______________________________________ 4,259,812 4,365,350 4,387,125 4,316,348 4,377,056 4,429,013 4,334,700 4,379,376 4,434,598 4,338,148 4,379,377 ______________________________________
There are also a number of pending patent applications relating to Door Edge Guards which are known to the Patent Office by virtue of their pendency.
The present invention relates to a new and unique edge guard and method whereby the gap which exists between the edge on which the edge guard is installed and an adjacent portion of the vehicle body is de-emphasized.
For certain automobile designs, it is desirable to impart a sleek appearance, such as for example having character lines extend from front to rear along the sides of the vehicle. The installation of a door edge guard on the trailing edge of a door will generally be transverse to the direction of desired sleekness. The adjacent gap between the trailing edge of the door and the adjacent portion of the vehicle body will also be generally transverse to the direction of sleekness.
In order to de-emphasize the gap between the trailing edge of the door and the adjacent portion of the vehicle body, very extensive body panel fit improvement programs have been adopted by automobile manufacturers. Unfortunately in at least one instance the attempt to minimize the gap has resulted in the inability of the door edge to accept a door edge guard. Door edge guards are typically accessory or option items, and therefore if a car door is designed with an improved fit to the door frame opening, it becomes impossible to offer door edge guards as an accessory or option because there is too little room. Not only does this deprive the consumer of the protective attributes which door edge guards can afford but it also deprives the automobile manufacturers and dealer organizations of the additional profit which is gained when edge guards are sold as an option or accessory.
The present invention is directed to an edge guard and method which addresses concerns about body panel fit, yet permits a car to be equipped with door edge guards. The invention permits an automobile to have the benefit of door edge guards while at the same time de-emphasizing the gap between the door edge and the adjacent part of the vehicle body. Moreover, the invention can even de-emphasize, at least from the appearance standpoint, even the presence of an edge guard itself.
Hence, when the present invention is applied to an automobile door, both the effect of the edge guard and the adjacent gap between the door edge and the vehicle body are de-emphasized. This is deemed from the styling standpoint to promote a sleeker appearance.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is readily adaptable to accommodate tolerance variations in the gap itself without impairing the effectiveness of the edge guard in performing its protective function or impairing the ease of installation of the edge guard.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.